


“can you show me what red is?”

by heartshxn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Art, Color Blindness, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: Corpse is an artist that remains unknown, faceless, yet everyone seemed to know his name. When he finally attends one of his own art galleries for the first time, he meets Sykkuno. Who happens to be colorblind.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 869





	“can you show me what red is?”

**Author's Note:**

> this story isn’t to make fun of any type of blind individuals or to consider them as an “aesthetic” for fanfiction or in general for that matter. being blind is a very real thing that makes living day by day difficult for others, even if it means not being fully blind. I cannot imagine my own life without sight so I truly believe those people who have lost theirs are so so strong. I am not blind nor colorblind myself so please correct me if parts of what I’ve written are inaccurate.  
> also please don’t go overboard with the shipping, remember that they are real life people! this is all just for fun and everything is absolutely fictional. enjoy!

It was five pm. An hour left before his art gallery closed. _Why the fuck was he here?_ Usually at this time, Corpse would be playing video games, eating or perhaps even sleeping. However, today curiosity was scratching at him to the point where he lugged himself out the comforts of his home.

With a full black attire, he entered the gallery, anxiously tugging his face mask up the bridge of his nose for the seventh time. Anxiety began to kick in once Corpse stepped inside. He whipped his head around the room every now and then, feeling as if everyone was boring their eyes into him while he brushed through several people. His hands that were bedazzled in chunky goth-like rings along with his beaded _bad bitch_ bracelet were tucked inside the pockets of his black oversized hoodie.

Corpse’s pieces were hung from wall to wall, some being weirdly overpriced. But then again, he was the one getting sixty percent of the sales revenue so he surely wasn’t going to complain.

Murmurs from the unfamiliar crowds didn’t help the lump that was forming in his throat as he quickened his pace. Corpse glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one had noticed him as he sharply turned a corner, instantly tumbling onto the marble floor.

“Oh my gosh! A-Are you okay? That must’ve hurt!”

A lanky palm stuck out to him from beneath his hood, gesturing from him to grab it. Hesitantly, he did, pulling himself to his feet with the support of this stranger.

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve moved out the way.”

The man’s voice was as smooth as butter on fresh toast, even if he was stuttering his ass off.

Corpse brushed himself off. “No, I wasn’t looking. It’s my fault.” He took a brief peek of the stranger, noticing his wide eyes.

Corpse panicked. His hands flew up to his mask and hood, checking if they had slipped off during the fall but both were secured in their places. _Shit, did this man recognize him through his disguise?!_

“You have a nice voice, Mister.” the latter admitted with a shy grin.

His anxiety died down at the unexpected compliment, blinking slowly at the side of the person’s face. Corpse followed his gaze and found himself staring at another one of his art pieces. Despite the fact that he painted most of his artworks in black, grey, and white, this happened to be his most colorful piece. There were splashes of green, yellow and red. It was a painting of a field filled with various flowers that he stumbled across when trying to find inspiration a month ago. Corpse could almost feel the light breeze of the wind gently pushing his dark curls and the last gleam of the setting sun before it gradually dimmed behind a grassy hill. This piece oddly helped his nerves die down even more.

“I see you like this painting too.”

He yanked his head over, snapping out of his mere bliss. That shy grin remained on the stranger’s lips as they locked eyes. Corpse’s ears grew hot, quickly breaking the eye contact with a nod. He adjusted his mask once more. “It’s calming.”

The man giggled. His heart did a weird leap.

“Are you a thief?”

“N-No!” Corpse frantically shook his head.

“Calm down!” The man giggled again, covering his mouth with a hand. “I was only joking around!”

The crinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes and the soothing voice that escaped him made Corpse fuzzy. It was strange. _Why was he breaking out his mold so easily?_

A hesitant palm stuck out to him. “I-I’m Sykkuno. It’s nice to meet you, Mister… uhh?” He raised a brow.

Corpse gave his hand a firm shake with a chuckle. “Just Mister is okay with me.”

“Okay then, Mister.” Sykkuno smiled, returning his attention to the artwork.

Instead of joining him this time, he continued to watch Sykkuno for a couple more minutes. Although he wasn’t doing anything but standing alongside him, he was interesting in a peculiar way.

“Corpse.” the man blurted.

His heart leaped again. However, for different reasons this time. One, his name sounded so nice leaving his lips. Two, how did he know his name?!

“H-Huh?!”

Sykkuno flinched with him, looking over in bewilderment. With a shaking finger he pointed at the small description underneath the pairing. “I-It’s the a-artist’s name?”

_Ah, of course his name was there! It was his painting, how could he forget so fast?! Corpse get yourself together!!!_

“Right, right! S-Sorry about that, just a bit fidgety today.” He sighed, slightly exhausted.

“It’s such a cool name, don’t you think? Corpse.”

“I g-guess.” He sheepishly scratched his temple underneath his hood. “But you don’t find it weird that he never shows his face?”

“Why would I? Some people enjoy privacy more than others. Especially when they're famous.”

There was a short silence between them as the fuzzy sensation kept buzzing around in his chest. Corpse saw Sykkuno’s smile fade after some time.

“What’s wrong?”

Sykkuno rapidly blinked away some tears that threatened to fall. “It’s nothing, I-I’m alright.”

“You can tell me, y’know? Unless you’re uncomfortable about it.” Corpse reassured.

“I-It’s just…” He took a deep breath and lowered his head to the floor, staring back at his reflection on the tiles. “I wish I could see the c-colors.”

His brows furrowed together. “You can see them though? Just look—”

“I’m colorblind, Mister.”

The remainder of his sentence got caught in his throat, Corpse froze.

Sykkuno hastily wiped away a tear with his bony knuckles, sniffing quietly. “I-I’m sorry, Mister. I didn’t mean to c-cry…”

“No, it’s okay! It’s completely fine! I’m just surprised!”

“Surprised?” the man repeated, confused.

Corpse nodded. “You stared at this painting for the past— I don’t know… five? Ten minutes? Your eyes almost looked like they had stars in them but you couldn’t see a single color.”

Sykkuno’s shy grin had returned, playing with his fingers. “I-I do that a lot. I try to imagine what the colors are and what they could possibly look like. I-It’s fun? I guess?”

“So, you’ve been colorblind all your life?”

“Yup but I’m okay with it though. At least I can see, even if it’s just different shades of gray!”

Corpse snorted at the dirty joke that came to his mind and wiped it away quickly. “Would you like to go see this place with me?”

Sykkuno eyes widened. “What?”

He pointed to his artwork. “Here. Would you like to go to this field with me?”

“You k-know where it is?”

“Yeah, it’s not too far from here.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to kidnap me or something?”

“I won’t.” Corpse scoffed.

“Okay, Mister.”

~

After many text messages and phone calls, here they were. At the beautiful field in Corpse’s painting. The sun was shining brightly as the fluffy white clouds drifted through the sky, sometimes blocking the sunlight.

While Corpse was setting up his easel underneath the shade of a nearby willow tree, Sykkuno stood a couple feet ahead, happily admiring the flowers.

“It’s so pretty here!” Sykkuno exclaimed, stepping deeper into the field.

Corpse laughed, taking a glance over to the other male but he was gone. He stood from his stool, trailing to the flowers. “Sykkuno...?”

There was no response.

“Sykkuno?” He panicked, entering the field. “Sykkuno?!”

“I-I’m here! Sorry, I was looking at roses!” The latter hopped back to him through the tall sunflowers.

“You scared me.” he mumbled, tugging him over to his small art setup.

Sykkuno was confused but nonetheless, followed him.

The pair sat in the stools in front of his canvas while Corpse pulled out his palette and a paintbrush. He swiped on two slashes of paint on Sykkuno’s wrist, bringing it close to his face. “Which one seems better to you?”

The man’s eyes squinted. “Are one of these yellow and the other is white?”

“Yeah... how did you know?”

“I tend to get them mixed up because they both look like white to me. But I like yellow!” Sykkuno grinned. “People say yellow is the color of happiness.”

“So what’s white?”

“Innocence, I think?” He shrugged. “I’ve always been curious about this one color though.”

Corpse began carefully wiping off the paint on Sykkuno’s forearm, concentrated. “And what color is that?”

“Red. S-Some people say it can mean anger but then it means love at the same time?” The latter scratched his brown hair with his free hand.

He almost fell out of his stool at the mention of the topic. “W-Well, usually... when I think of red, I think of roses.”

Sykkuno let out a noise of agreement before the sounds of the surrounding nature engulfed their quietness.

“C-Can you show me w-what red is?”

Corpse’s palette that was on his lap, dropped to the grass beneath them, yanking his attention over. The other male sat there, turning pink before him.

“I-I’m sorry! That m-must’ve made you so u-uncomfortable! U-Uh, Ignore what I just said, please!” Sykkuno hid himself behind his palms, nearly shaking while laughing awkwardly.

Instinctively, Corpse pulled him into his arms, making the man come to a halt. He gently pat his hair and smiled.

“Sure, Sykkuno. I’ll show you what love is.”

Sykkuno slowly warmed up to the embrace, still with burning cheeks.

“But first, I have to introduce myself properly.” Corpse pulled out of the hug, sticking out a hand. “Hi, I’m Corpse.”

“C-Corpse? T-The famous artist? That Corpse?”

He nodded with a smug smirk.

“Oh my g-gosh! I can’t b-believe I just asked C-Corpse to—” Sykkuno slapped a hand on his mouth, falling into more pure embarrassment. 

Corpse laughed hysterically and lugged him into a cuddle while Sykkuno rolled into a ball within his arms, attempting to hide.


End file.
